Of Secrets and Lies
by darkangel61792
Summary: Roy Mustang's childhood. How he became who he is now, and everything about when he was 15 and up.not a very good summery, better one inside. NO PAIRINGS yet, may be some in the future
1. Chapter 1: the perfect family

Ok…yes… this is the story of Roy Mustang's past. He has some secrets, that _I know_ don't go along w/ the story… you'll have to live w/ me. If you don't like things going EXACTLY with the series and such, **don't read!** Ok! Now on w/ the story!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the characters or places listed in this story! I don't own the ideas of the alchemist and blah blah, all I own, is the plot. That's it!

The Perfect Family:

A boy of about 15 wandered down the old dirt road, surrounded by fields on either side. His black hair was musty and caked with dirt. His face was sullen and sunken in, you could see most of the bones in his body. The only sign of life was his black eyes, which sparkled and gleamed in an almost inhuman way. The cold November wind tossed around a baggy t-shirt and torn up jeans.

He stopped at the side of the road to rest. He had been traveling all day and all night, without food or water, and was exhausted. He sighed in relief. At least the military wouldn't come looking for him way out here.

Cupping his hands close to him, he created a small flame to thaw his frozen hands. The site of the fire rejuvenated him. He loved watching it flicker and dance, it never tired, never had a worry or care in the world. He longed to have a life like that. Like those who lived with food, money, and a roof over their head. And yet he always heard them complaining about how hard life was.

They really didn't know anything. Nothing was compared to his way of life, the life of a "Street Rat," or so they called him. He always had to scavenge for food, steal to live, and was always on the run from the Government. None of them knew what a luxurious life they had.

A sound from up the street distracted him from these thoughts. Quickly, he put out the flame and stood up, ready to fight if necessary. But to his relief it was just a man, a man of about 30 he guessed. His hair was blonde and his face covered by a half grown beard. Underneath glasses his eyes were strained and careworn, but they were warm, and full of kindness.

The man continued to come towards him. The younger slowly backed away, he knew better than to meddle with these folk, they would probably turn him in. but to his surprise, instead of walking past him the man stopped and gazed at the boy for a minute or two. Then he smiled, premature wrinkles spreading across his face.

"A bit cold isn't it? You look a bit hungry. Perhaps you will come with me? I'm on my way home, and I'm sure Trisha wouldn't mind a guest."

"Uh…" he had no idea what to say, no one had even stopped to notice him unless he was stealing, and he didn't know how to react.

The man laughed and removed his coat, handing it to the boy. He cautiously took it, not quite sure what to do. The man laughed again and draped it over the boy's shoulders. Then he motioned for the smaller of the two to follow him.

The boy followed, still confused by this man's kindness.

Finally, after a great deal of walking, they reached what looked like a small country town. The boy looked around, everyone seemed so kind, like the perfect villages you find in the most wonderful fairytales. Children played and laughed in their front yards, busy mothers hung and dried clothes on the lines, fathers reading stories to entertain their children. The boy felt so out of place here. It was so different from the busy city he was used to.

They traveled to what the boy guessed was the edge of town. There stood a lone house. The light from the inside pouring golden and spilling over the lawn. A young boy peered through the window, he had the same hair and eyes of his father, but his face was much softer. His face lit up at the sight of his father and he ran out the door laughing.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he called.

The man grinned and swooped up the child spinning him around in the air before finally planting him on his shoulders. The whole time the child screamed with joy. A woman then came to the doorway and smiled at them. She really was a beauty. Her hair was brown and wavy, and tied in a ponytail pulled over her shoulder.

The man walked up to her and placed a kiss on her pale cheek. She kissed him back, closing turquoise eyes. The boy then realized how out of place he must look. He turned away, embarrassed for staring. Then he heard the man's voice again.

"Oh! Trisha, would you mind having a guest over for a bit?"

"Hmm?" she glanced up, and upon seeing the guest her husband was talking about smiled. "Not at all, please come in." she gestured towards the door.

The boy followed, almost in a trance like state. The inside was warm and comforting, especially compared to the weather outside.

"You must be very hungry." Trisha said, as she removed his coat and hung it on a rack next to her.

"Er, yes…" why were they being so kind? No one had ever done this for him before. He wandered into the kitchen, still unsure of what he was even doing there.

"First things first, we'll clean you up, then get you something to eat. Hohenheim, do you have anything that he could wear?"

"I might…" at that moment the boy realized he had not yet told them his name.

"Er…thank you so much for letting me stay for the time being, my name's Roy Mustang" he said, bowing slightly in respect.

"Oh yes, my name is Hohenheim Elric, this is Trisha, my wife, and Edward my son." Hohenheim replied, gesturing to each as they were named. Ed hid slightly behind his mother's leg.

"The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left. Clean up in there while I make you something to eat." She moved to the stove and started getting some pots and pans out from the cupboard.

Hohenheim and Roy then moved out of the kitchen.

"I'll go get you something clean to wear." And Hohenheim left. Now Roy was standing alone in the empty hallway. He might as well begin to get cleaned up. He started to move towards the stairs when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Woy?" he turned around. It was Edward.

"Er…yes?" Roy replied. The boy came forward and stood in front of Roy.

"Don't call me Edward…call me Ed otay?"

Roy smiled, "ok I will, Ed"

Ok! Well then, that mah story! Please leave comments! The more comment the more chapters! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: lessons

**OMG THANK YOU! **I did NOT expect to get so many comments, views, and everything else on the FIRST DAY! Because of you guys, I'm going to write the next chappy! I was actually planning on writing this tomorrow maybe, but here I am! All because of you thank you SO much!

Now Edward can't say his R's, L's, or even K's very well so he might be a bit hard to understand. He normally doesn't say things right so I'll try to keep it legible. If you have a line you can't get, just put it in your comment! O and Al isn't born yet, so don't fret!

And Roy does NOT have his gloves!

Now for the next chappy!

Chapter 2: Lessons

Roy snuggled into the pillows…he was so warm… so comfortable…he really didn't want to get up. Yesterday had seemed like a dream, and yet, he was here now. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to live like everyone else. He was warm, content, and not to mention he wasn't hungry. He relished this feeling.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his legs. It bounced around a bit.

"Woy? Woy! Wake up! Wake up siwwy! You need to eat bweakfas!" a small voice said gleefully. Roy just lay in the blankets longer.

"Woy! Woy? Are you dead!" he felt the weight remove itself and felt warm breath on his face. "Woy? DON'T DIE!"

At that moment Roy grabbed the kid around the middle and swooped him into the air. Ed gasped at first, then laughed as he struggled to break free of the older boy's grip. Roy set him down and laughed.

In the kitchen, a delicious aroma was being cooked up by Trisha. "Oh! You're awake! Did Edward wake you up?" she smiled

"Yeah kinda… I was already awake though." Roy replied.

"I'm not quite done, I'll get you when it's finished though." she turned back to her cooking. Roy nodded and left the room, feeling content.

He wandered into the living room, where Hohenhiem was. He was sitting in the middle of the room, with a pile of wood next to him. Roy looked at the man with a puzzled look on his face.

Hohenhiem took a piece of paper and began to draw. When he was finished, it was a configuration of triangles, circles, and lines all in one giant circle. Roy sat down in a chair, interested now. Hohenhiem took the wood and placed it on the drawing. He clapped his hands together and then placed them on the wood before him. There was a flash of blue light, and what sounded like electricity. Roy shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light.

When he opened them he was amazed to see a dollhouse. It was beautiful. Every detail was intact, even the latches on the windows and tiny moldings on the walls. There was not a shingle missing, it all looked perfect. Roy gaped at the achievement. Hohenhiem sat back to admire his work.

"How did you – "Roy started.

"Alchemy," was the older man's only reply.

"But … that was amazing!" Roy exclaimed.

"You seem interested." Hohenhiem stated

"Er… yeah, not many people could pull that off!"

"Heh, I could tell you how I did it… but it would be tedious." Hohenhiem said. "You would have to understand the physics and rules of Alchemy."

"uh…" at that moment Trisha called from the kitchen.

"Boys! Breakfast!"

"YAY!" came Ed's voice from another room "I'm hungy!" everyone gathered in the kitchen.

The day went rather smoothly. Roy found enjoyment in almost every second of it. Edward was so adorable. He acted much like the fire Roy had admired so often. He was always bouncing around, asking questions, and he was never in the same place for 2 seconds. So far that day they hadn't done much. Ed dragged Roy to listen to one of his favorite radio programs. Ed had followed Roy around like a puppy the whole time. He looked up to Roy almost as if Roy was his brother.

It was dinner time and the family gathered to eat at the table. Everyone was pleased with eachother's presence. The atmosphere was relaxed and content. Edward had been rambling about a toad he found outside.

"And then it jumped at me! It scawed me too. But dat's ok! Can we keep it?" Ed exclaimed.

Trisha laughed. "Maybe it might be best to keep it _outside_ dear."

"otay… I'll call him…Fwedwick… yeah Fwedwick!"

"Fredrick? Why Fredrick?" Hohenhiem laughed.

" I dunno… it just sounds kinda cool." Ed said thoughtfully.

There was a moment of silence before Trisha spoke.

"dearest?"

"Yes?" Hohenhiem replied.

"did you finish that dollhouse for Whinry's birthday yet?"

"almost, all I have to do is add another layer of paint."

"Er… Mr. Elric?" Roy inquired.

"oh… yes?"

"I was wondering. You know how you used alchemy earlier?" Hohenhiem nodded. "well… I was just wondering, if maybe, you could teach me alchemy…" there was a silence.

"well…" Hohenhiem said softly. "lessons start tomorrow."

"Really!" Roy's face lit up.

"Daddy?" Ed looked to his father. "can you teach me awchemy too?"

"maybe when your older son…" Hohenhiem laughed.

"o otay…well…den I'm gunna watch you guys k? I wanna learn as much as I can!" Ed began to eat his mashed potatoes eagerly. Everyone was in a good mood afterwards.

I know I know! It's kinda short! Sorry! but I've written 2 chapters in one day! Be happy with it! I can't tell you when the next chappy will be up…but the more comments, the more I may write…I also can't tell you how long it's going to be too! it may be REALLY long:D lol! well! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the wonderful comments:D


	3. Chapter 3: Of ABC's

**Yup yup! Here for the third chapter:D hurray! I'm so happy! Over 130 hits! O.o how did that ever happen? But thanx again! Okie, if I mess something up w/ this chappy, like the physics of Alchemy or sumthing….please tell me so I can fix it! thank you so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters, story line, places or anything, just the simple ideas that come out of my head…**

-----------------

Chapter 3: of ABC's

The next day, Roy got up hurriedly. He was incredibly excited about being able to perform alchemy, and was eager to get going. After having breakfast and helping out in the kitchen, it was finally time for the lessons to begin.

"Roy" Hohenheim called.

"Coming!" Roy called back excitedly. He went outside where Hohenheim was waiting for him. The older man motioned for him to come, Roy obliged. Sitting down in the soft grass, Roy waited for Hohenheim to begin.

"There are many laws of alchemy," Hohenheim began. "Of which you need to learn them all, in order to understand the basic principles to alchemy. The first one, and most important to remember, is the law of Equivalent Exchange." Roy nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"The law of Equivalent Exchange is rather simple. In order to create something, something of equal value must be sacrificed."

The lesson went on, continuing about equivalent exchange and basics of alchemy. Roy had learned quite a bit in the course of a few hours, and his excellent memory proved useful.

At the end of the lesson, Hohenheim brought out a pile of books. "You will need to read these, so we can continue." He stated. Roy's heart sunk.

"I…I need to read these?"

"Yes, they go more into depth about what we just talked about. It is essential."

"Oh…right…" Roy looked away. How was he supposed to tell him?

"Is there something the matter?" the older man inquired.

"Well…uh…" how could he tell him without sounding so stupid?

"Yes?"

"I uh…can't….I can't read!" he said quickly. Hohenheim looked a bit taken aback. Roy felt his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. But to his relief, the man's face changed to a look of understanding.

"Of course… no one has ever been able to teach you…" he said softly. Then in a more commanding tone. "Well then, before we study further, our first order of business shall be teaching you to read."

"Ah…you mean… you would be willing to teach me?" Roy said disbelievingly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Th…thank you!" he exclaimed.

"So… I guess let us eat lunch, then we shall start on reading."

After a lunch of homemade soup and sandwiches, Roy, Hohenheim, and Edward went into the front yard.

"What awe we doing daddy?!" Ed said eagerly.

"We're going to learn to read Edward."

"Oh…"

"Do you know your ABC's Edward?"

"Oh yes!" he shouted excitedly. "A B C ….E…J…L…S...R….V….O…..Y and Z!"

Hohenheim laughed. "Not quite Ed." The toddler plopped on the ground and began to pout. "let's try it _this_ way." Hohenheim then recited the ABC's.

"have you got that written down Ed?"

The small boy gasped. "I was supposed to wite that? But I dun know how to wite!"

"well then I guess we need to do that too, huh?"

Roy felt grateful that he wasn't the only one struggling with this, even if it was just a child. This way, Hohenheim could teach him, without having to hurt his pride even further. They were to work together.

--------------------

Over the course of the next few weeks, Roy's mind was wrapped around reading and writing. Certain sounds that the letters made, and how some letters together made an entirely different and unique sound. He had been improving greatly since the first day, and helping Ed out whenever he needed his help.

It had been such a thrill to work with the toddler. His enthusiasm rubbed off on Roy, rejuvenating him, giving him the energy to keep up as well. The entire time, he had slowly gotten quite used to this family, and considered them as if they were his own. He had never known before what a family felt like, and he enjoyed every second of it.

He had learned far more about Alchemy, but was nowhere near being able to use it yet, he had barely scratched the surface as Hohenheim had said. Until he could read the books and understand every single law, only then would the old man let him even transmute a toothpick.

But secretly, when he was alone, he would attempt it, despite Hohenheim's warnings. He found with much enjoyment, that he was incredibly good at it, and had even begun doing even more complex transmutations. He always hid his creations though, he didn't know how Hohenheim would react when he learned Roy had been deliberately disobeying him. But Roy couldn't resist, when he didn't, he was driven nearly insane by the urge, he couldn't stand it. Something inside him was eating away at him until he did. He couldn't figure it out, this lust for power.

Many times he would burn his creations, to leave no evidence. It was easy enough, he simply snapped his fingers and there it was, a flame so vibrant, it never burnt out unless he willed it to. he guessed that it was some form of alchemy, one where you didn't need a circle, he couldn't explain it any other way.

Finally, after such a long time of waiting, Hohenheim announced that it was high time he started trying to read the books, he could learn on the way, with Hohenheim's help.

----------------

Roy plopped down on the couch with the book in his hands. He had opened it many times before, just running over the pages, catching a few words he understood, but never actually trying to read it.

He opened to the now familiar first page and began piecing together the information. He started slowly at first, asking for help several times, but as he went on, he gained confidence, and learned how to figure it out himself.

By the end of the night, he had read the first full twelve pages, a high achievement for just learning how to read. What was better yet, he had understood every single word, every single concept seemed to just fall in place in his mind, as if it had always been there, like he just couldn't remember it before. it came so easily to him, and he praised himself highly for his accomplishment.

It was late that night, but he felt as though he needed an award. He had been cramped up in the house all day, so he let himself outside, into the cool night air. It had been getting colder lately, and tonight was no exception. He wrapped his jacket tight around him and sat at the base of an old oak tree, admiring the beautiful night and it's stars.

Inside, he could see the silhouettes of Hohenheim and Trisha. They were talking, just talking, but somehow it gave Roy comfort to see them together.

He looked away, gazing toward the twinkling lights of the city beyond. It was a gorgeous sight, and he couldn't help but feeling like he actually belonged here. _This _ was his home now, and he would never leave it.

A cold wind bit through him and he shivered. Pulling his hands close to his face, he produced the familiar flame in the palms of his hands. He gazed at it, feeling the familiar comfort it gave out. He stayed there for a while longer, no longer feeling the biting wind, but caught up in his own thoughts, alone with his protective flame.

Suddenly a scream came from the house. Roy jumped, that was Ed's voice. He flew to his feet and raced inside the house. Everyone was standing inside the living room and Roy struggled to see what was wrong.

He gazed at Trisha's face, she was _smiling._ Surely nothing was wrong if she was smiling. He sighed in relief, and then turned his gaze to Hohenheim. The man had a look of shock on his face, a look Roy had never seen before. it seemed almost comical.

Ed was bouncing up and down. "what?! What did you say mommy? Wew you kiddin?"

"No Ed," she said, her smiling growing ever wider. "You're going to have a little brother."

-------------

**Whew! That was longer than expected!**

**Sorry it was so long getting up! I still love the many comments, I feel very much loved! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:D the story finally seems to be going underway! Harray!**


End file.
